


Ninjago Nights

by Ninjaman2



Series: Ninjago Nights [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Basically Only using the names from Ninjago, Crime Fighting, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, F/M, Female Cole (Ninjago), I don't have the best mind for tags but its an original idea and I think its neat, I've been sitting on this for like six years now, Listen alright, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Explicit Sex, Organized Crime, Original Fiction, Science Fiction, This is veeeeeery loosely based on my Ninjago Chronicles AU, Trans Female Character, Violence, also, but very loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: 400 Years after the Ninja's ultimate victory in the Final Battle for Ninjago, Ninjago is a very different place.Within the upper levels of the bustling and advanced city of Ninjago City, a threat is brewing. A criminal group led by an ancient enemy and something by the name of Cryptor have been stealing and hijacking advanced weaponry and technology and now pose a threat to the entire island. Meanwhile, three young adults at Borg Industries discover a relic from the past which lights up the path of their destiny. Now they stand as three blades and are thrust on a mission to stop this group and discover the identity of the mysterious Cryptor.(Book 1)
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911253
Kudos: 3





	1. The Warehouse Incident

He hadn’t slept all night. Though he blamed this entirely on her. Keeping him up with that damn motorcycle again. He couldn’t understand her obsession with the piece of outdated tech. It probably wouldn’t be street legal anyway. But then again, that his ‘sister’ for him, always obsessed with nick nacks from the past. Sister. Why did he think of her as such? They weren’t blood related. They weren’t even step siblings. There was no relation between them. The only thing they shared was the mud of the streets, permanently etched into their soul. Climbing the levels in Ninjago City was hard, but they’d made it out the sewers, and been blinded by the dazzling lights.  
Their apartment wasn’t too big. A floor and an elevated platform. They slept on the platform. One bed. Rock solid. No pillows. His desk was also there, but that mostly served as a second bed. Below the platform wasn’t much better either. The toilet had no separators, just huddled away in the corner. The refresher too was in a similar situation, but at least the glass was fogged. Simple kitchen and countertop for eating upon. And a small screen for checking the news. It wasn’t even just theirs. The room had no doors, seamlessly you could walk between the three other apartments on the floor. As luck would have it, they had nothing of value to rob, so their shady neighbours didn’t give them a second look. Or rather, him. His sister, they gave plenty of looks. The merry, happy go lucky young girl. Slim, but toned. Always eager to help them with mechanical repairs, and a job working in the biggest corporation this side of Ninjago. That’s the only reason they’d made it this far, she got lucky. He didn’t like the looks they gave her, especially when she hung out in her ‘casual wear’. A plan pair of grey undies, and a baggy grey tank top. Though it wasn’t his place to be overprotective of her. She was her own girl, and not his sister. But at the end of the day, they were still family, blood or no blood, parents or no parents.

The car skidded to a stop and they climbed out. He looked at his partner, she tossed the long pink braid off her shoulder and handed him a rifle. Several more officers were climbing out their vehicles.  
“Head out your ass rookie!” She ordered, smacking the back of his head firmly.  
“Yes ma’am.” He responded swiftly, blinking starts from his hazel eyes.  
“Smith, with me. Andromeda, Apricot, J, you too.” She continued before making her way over to a flaming drum.  
A tall thin woman, without any hair on her body surged forward. Her legs were practically spikes with how thin they were. This was Nicoline Andromeda.  
Hassan Apricot was a smaller female Oni. Her uniform covered the smooth black skin. Her horns poked out her helmet.   
J was a man. And that was all he knew about him. He never spoke. Only grunted, and did his duty.  
And he, was Kai Smith.

The station had received an automated alert that the silent alarm had gone off at a Borg Industries level 225.79 warehouse, located in the South Pearl district. South Pearl was a rough district. Though, most of the level was particularly crime ridden. The police were often too afraid to go there, given the situation. 200 police casualties on this level alone. And that’s not counting the other incidents; ranging from assault to broad daylight raping. Seemingly as punishment for their future crimes, or maybe it was the cause. But all the factors from level 230 to 290 pumped their waste and fumes down here. The air felt toxic, even if it wasn’t.   
The real alarm had been triggered too as local security heard the sound of rifle fire. That was when the police had to get involved.

Warden stepped forward, a megaphone to his lips.  
“We have the warehouse surrounded! Come out with your hands up and unarmed, if you do so you will not be harmed and will receive a fair trial according to the crimes you have commited!”  
Silence.  
“These criminals have killed.” His pink haired commanding officer pointed out. Identifying three corpses. Each of them with a small burn hole in their chests. One had a hole in their head. “Weapons on kill.”  
Kai flicked the small switch on his rifle. The calming neon green lights on his white gun turned a deep red. The other officers did the same.  
The small side door of the warehouse opened. A woman came sprinting out, panic stricken. Her uniform was that of a borg industries night guard. She just made it to Warden when a red bolt shot out from the doorway and through her skull. She flopped to the floor, dead in an instant.  
Then the large metal door raised and within the darkness of the huge storage facility, dozens of red lights were visible, a veritable army all armed with killer rifles. They stepped forward. The low lights of the district barely illuminating the scene. Kai could see the figures within, they were thin emaciated figures, skin and bones.  
But these figures raised their weapons on the force and fired non the less.  
Dozens of red bolts came streaming out of the warehouse and the force answered back, holding their perimeter in to the best of their ability. The force’s own weapons were high grade and designed to be the best around, and yet… the weapons these thugs had were better. Military grade weapons. Then from within the building came more figures, these one wore military grade armour. Both the weapons and the armour had the Borg Industries stamp. Why was Borg Industries manufacturing such equipment?  
Soon enough, officers started falling, their equipment not being enough to handle the hail of bolts from their aggressors, and to make matters worse, even when they did successfully strike down one of their enemies, the withered looking men would just stand back up and continue firing. 

Kai abandoned his post, rushing towards the injured and dragging them away from the conflict and into vehicles, loading as many on as possible and setting auto pilot to take them back to the precinct. But he was spotted doing this, and many of the thugs turned their weapons on him and vehicles. He could feel the heat of the laser bolt whizzing past his ear. His blood was roaring in his ears, his heart pounding out his chest. He pulled Apricot into a car and looked at the condition of the vehicle, they couldn’t wait any longer. Once she was in, he hit the ignition and the final vehicle sped off. There were but five living officers left, including him. As he turned and raised his rifle, his hazel eyes locked onto the red bolt which sped towards his head. He was shoved out of the way by his commanding officer. She took the bolt for him, and hit the floor.   
He heard three more screams, as the remaining officers died. He’d saved seven. Seven out of twenty.   
He shut his eyes and awaited death.


	2. 7th Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter is a bit sexual.

Her hand slapped against the button and the wall slid open, using the small window allotted to her, she hoisted herself in and flopped against the bed, sighing deeply.

Her name was C Brookestone. Or rather, resident 228765, as her number dictated. Her home was a small room on the side of a wall, like so many others. One room, with one way in and one way out. It was apartment 228765, though to call the octagonal chamber an apartment was an insult, not only to her but to whoever invented the first apartments. The floor was a mess of empty drink cans and food packaging. Some of it was hers, some of it was the last inhabitant. She had taken a glance to her right as she scaled the side of the structure, 228766 was dead, caught within the glass wall which sealed them in - like food in a vending machine. Honestly she’d never seen a body in all her years living in the hole. Usually just the legs or torso, on the inside of the glass, and the mess of blood and organs trailing down the wall.

Toilet?

She wasn’t rich enough for one of those. She relieved herself at work or in an alleyway. If she needed to go in her pod, then she’d have to hold it, or live with the stains.

She pulled off her jacket and pants and reclined on the bed. Her black bra and underwear on complete display for any of the vehicles that passed by her living space. Then again… in three hours time she’ll be wearing even less…

She tapped the glass and activated the viewer, reading the words that flashed across the glass. Recent news clipping and headlines. A break in and shooting down at a Borg Industries, twelve confirmed dead. Borg Industries stock on the rise, despite this. Borg Industries hiring for manual labour jobs. 

She clicked that one and read the payment. Lower monthly than her current work did, and no tips either. Sighing, C put her screen on text to speech mode and spun towards her mirror, she applied her makeup, brushed her hair, and stripped naked. She pulled a long trench coat over her dark skin and took four pills from the small jar under her bed. The world around her fading slightly as they melted against her tongue. She pressed open the window once again and climbed out, and down.

  
  


It wasn’t raining today, which was nice. To be honest, it was ironic. She had to climb higher levels to get to a shadier part of the city.

Fumes and fireworks wafted around her. Drones scanned her as she passed through the quiet alleyways. Most of the stores had their shutters closed, or were boarded up completely. She glanced to her right and spotted an android, dressed in the latest Borg Industries Riot Gear, stopping and searching shady looking individuals. She hurried forward with her footsteps. Puddles of sewage and artificial rain water splashing against her bare feet and up her legs. She heard someone drunkenly catcall her but she didn’t respond, not today. To many of  _ ‘them’  _ around. 

Finally she reached the edge of the district, a police checkpoint. 

There was a line. Fuck.

She stamped her feet aggressively and took her position at the back of the line. How had things progressed so much down here. She remembered days in which she would walk to work, alone and on time rather than early. Early being the optional word, considering it had taken her an hour just to get to this district alone. Why was level 292 the level which allowed access to the Blue Line District? 

The line marched on ever forward until finally she made her way to the front. The guard looked her up and down, glancing from her bare feet and legs to the long trench coat until finally her make up covered face and long well groomed hair.

“Got business in Upper Armeld Miss?” He asked cautiously.

“Work.”

“Work? Right… Name.”

“C Brookestone.”

“Full name.”

“C Brookestone.”

“Ah you’re one of them.” She could see his jaw clench. “What have you got on your person, Miss Brookstone?”

“Nothing.”

“Let me check.” He said, a smirk covering his lips. She neck why he wanted this. She scowled and sighed, before reaching for the buttons of her coat. She exposed her bare front to him and he whistled. “Remove the coat ma’am.”

“Why? You can see I’m unarmed. I have nothing on my person, I’m in my right to continue walking, you can’t-”

He slapped her. “I know what I can and cannot do, whore! I said remove the coat. Now do it you filthy sewer scum or I’ll blow you fucking brains out.”

She glared at him, her onyx black eyes full of malice. She pulled the coat off and slammed it down on the checkpoint table to her right. Fully exposing her naked body to everyone around.

C was dark skinned, which was very very rare nowadays. But what made her stand out more, was the intricate gold tattoos which covered her back and arms. Spirallying patterns, ancient symbols, vibrant circles, and on the backs of her hands and centre of her back, a lotus; in full blood. They were the mark of her people, a dead species of humans. Their names, culture, and presence was lost in the four hundred years since their appearance. So they were called The Lost. And the lost had a tradition, no names. So for identification papers, they simply used a singular letter. C was probably one of over 20 C’s in her family. A family which she’d never met. All she had was her identity papers and a necklace, though that was hidden in her apartment.

The people in the line either looked away, in disgust as his actions or her existence, or smirked and whistled at her.

“Happy?” She said, her fists trembling.

He looked, rather caught off guard, after all, her back might’ve been a work of art, but her front was another story. Rock solid abs, a body rippling with muscle, a solid six pack. She could snap that guard like a twig. And he knew it.

“Y-Yes… you can pass.”

She wrapped herself up again, and passed into the Upper Armeld District. It was a residential district. Nothing much to say about it. Small restaurants, one or two bars per every other street, mostly housing. She spotted a man drinking outside a bar. She could see the gold markings on his hands. Their eyes met though they spoke no words, but they understood.

She slipped down an alleyway until she reached a filthy squatter settlement. She could practically smell the diseases in the air. She pressed her back to the wall and passed along, squeezing past sleeping homeless people and a few broken down androids. As she moved, she knocked the bricks of the wall, every couple of seconds.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Part of the wall slid inward, a woman stuck her head out. She beamed and pulled C in. The two girls walked through the narrow passageway within the wall. Steam leaked from pipes and they stepped over wires. She had short pink hair, and two artificial eyes. They were empty, and gave a gentle pink glow. The pink matched her lips, her nails, eyeshadow and just barely visible bush. Pink was similarly dressed to C. The steam met their cold and almost completely bare bodies, condensing against them as they passed though. Finally, they reached the end of the narrow corridor and found themselves in an old sewer outflow plant, which had been retrofitted into a micro settlement.

A bustling marketplace, alive with people and androids. Homes, schools, businesses ranging from stores to factories. The people here were a mixture; visitors, workers and those who lived there. The whole place was hidden away, off the trackers and away from prying eyes. And here she was known by a different name. Her hair was black, her eyes were black. And to power themselves off the grid, here they burnt coal - amongst other methods. Only the person recording her freshly given name didn’t seem to have a clue how to spell the fossil fuel’s name. So here she was called Cole.

The blue light district was called such for the blue lights which illuminated the area. Vibrant neon lights, until the traditional neon screens of the government control and sanctions districts. This was a district of people, for people. Everyone played their part, keeping everyone’s life here stable. 

Her role? Entertainment. She’d give the weary souls sanctuary and reward their hard work with her body. Prostitute, stripper, dancer, club worker. There were many names for what she did, but she was an essential worker for the blue light district to survive.

“You’re late.” Pink pointed and they handed their coats off to a gateway guard and streaked casually.

“Guard post.” C murmured.

“Where?”

“Before Upper Armeld. It’s new.”

“Shit… do they know we’re here?”

“Possibly, though traditional escorts have been popping up in Upper Armeld recently. Have you noticed?”

“Yeah, once or twice considered a purchase.” She chuckled. “Ah, here we are~”

Before them was a blinding LED-neon crossover sign, reading simply 7th Heaven.

There was no doorway into the club, but rather a very very very large beaded curtain covering the entryway. The loud music which blared within was already audible from so far away. The bouncers nodded towards them and pulled aside their curtains.

“Thought you weren’t working today, Cole?”

“Not after tuesday’s stabbings, you’ve seen how dead it is today… I want to show the people that it's still fun here. I want to send a message, y’know, keep people’s spirits up.”

“Personally I think it's wonderful that you do all this for us, despite what we’ve done to your people.”

Cole rolled her eyes. “I’ve never met my family, I’ve never talked to another one of ' _ my people _ ’ so all things considered, I don’t count them as my people.”

7th Heaven was a lot emptier than normal. Though to any new visitors it wouldn’t seem that way. Cole was up on stage, her leg wrapped around a glowing red pole and she climbed, spun, and grinded against it, all for the entertainment of the visitors. She could see people drinking, chatting and just resting after work in factories, here and elsewhere. She felt a twinge of envy. It was almost impossible for her to get a job anywhere else, on the simple basis of her born culture. 

She eyed a woman with glowing green hair watching her from the bar. Cole smirked and took an especially suggestive and inviting pose.

“How much?” The woman asked, climbing up on Cole’s personal podium.

“You’re my first taker of the night, so I’ll lower the usual price to 50.”

“Heh, sweet.” The woman dropped her skin tight leather trousers and Cole took what she gave her. It was going to be a long night, as when one person paid for the ‘private dance’ ten more would soon follow.


	3. Jay Walker

He was startled awake at his desk, looking around wildly.

“I’m awake! I’m up! I’m up!” He glanced around before meeting eyes with the familiar green of his boss, and father, Cyrus Borg.

“Jay… my boy… asleep at your desk?”

“Hey, I had a long night.”

“Doing what exactly?” Borg narrowed his eyes.

“Working…” Jay offered weekly.

“Working on a personal project or your actual job?”

“...”

He gave a long sigh. “Jay I can’t fully make you my successor if you won’t give yourself completely to your job? You need commitment my boy!”

“Well it’s hard to give commitment to a desk job. You know me, you know I’m good with my hands, but less so my brain. Come on dad, move me to the design bureau.” He begged.

Borg sighed again.

“Son, I can’t just go around and commit  Nepotism. It looks bad.”

Jay sighed this time. 

“Yeah I know…”

“However, you’ll be glad to know that you're being moved anyway.”

“WHAT?” Jay bolted to his feet in excitement.

“Now, now, settle down.” The wheelchair bound man chuckled. He adjusted his wide circular glasses and smiled kindly. “We’re made a recent discovery in the bowels of the building. Something… old… from the halcyon days of Borg Industries, from my ancestor of the same name, Cyrus Borg, perhaps. Now I’m no expert on androids or… well machines. But I know you are. And the board is very happy with the designs you’ve submitted over the years and agree that you know your stuff. So… they’ve allowed this sin. You’re being moved to a high position in the HQ Design Bureau to work on a secret project.”

“What project? What did you find?” Jay asked, excitement creeping into his words. No. Dripping from them.

“Not here.”

Borg wheeled himself away from Jay’s cubicle and towards an empty conference room on the floor. Jay stood up and hurried after his father. For a man with no legs he moved pretty damn quickly.

That was Cyrus Borg for you, always on the move. The latest in a long line of distinguished Borgs, and the head of Borg Industries. The man was a living legend, rich, famous, and intelligent. While he didn’t have much of a mind for the finer details, he was an expert of ideas. He alone revolutionised life in Ninjago City, Ignatia, and dozens of other cities across the island. Even more than that, he bore a striking resemblance to the first of the Borg lineage, the original Cyrus Borg, who founded Borg Industries four hundred years previously. Except this Cyrus Borg was born without legs, rather than without the use of them.

Then, there was Jay. Jay was not a Borg by birth. Jay had been born Jay Walker however he was adopted at an early age by the technological genius and brought into the company. Jay was seventeen years old and his face was starting to grace the tabloids again for the first time since he was originally adopted, this was a direct result of his plans and ideas for the further development and improvement of Android technology.

Borg Industries was not a producer of Androids. The Android boom came from a group called Mina-to Industries, which has held the market on Android technologies for five decades. They planned out, researched, constructed, and installed androids of a variety of services. Teachers, Police, Factory workers, entertainment, ‘entertainment’, the list goes one. Their androids were advanced, incredibly advanced. Lifelike to any human. The only clear difference being that they lacked a belly button, or any distinguishing bodily features - as in, both male presenting and female presenting androids lacked items such as nipple or reproductive organs, as why would they? Androids could be seen walking down the streets , shopping for their owners or heading from their designated stations to their designated workspaces, completely naked. There was no taboo about their nudity as at the end of the day, they weren’t humans, nobody cared about them. There were obviously some fanatics who vocalised their beliefs that androids deserved rights, but there were a semi-vocal minority. The majority believed that androids were subservient and should stay that way.

Jay shut the door and locked it and turned to his adopted father.

“What did you want?”

“Well you know how we’ve been investigating the lower levels, right? The foundations of Borg Industries, the home of the first Borg Industries, Borg Tower.”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Well, we found something. Something ancient. We believe it is an ancient android, possibly the first one, and from energy readings we did, it's still running!”

“Hang on, but the original Borg Industries was founded-”

“Four hundred years ago!” He cheered with excitement. “And it's still got power! Modern Androids only have a lifespan of ten years! Imagine Jay, if we can discover the secrets of this robot! Unlimited energy androids! Hell, unlimited energy for all!” 

Both men were practically salivating with the possibilities they had been given.

They travelled down in the rickety lift, descending dozens of levels to the point where the glass cylinder was thrust into darkness. A musty smell wafted into the tube as they descended. Jay had never descended so deep, into the very bowels of the facility, past the factory levels of the towering monolith of power that the company represented. Finally with a singular ding, they arrived.

The original factory levels of the first Borg Industries were a mess of broken and rotted conveyor belts and claw hands, efficient for the time, but woefully incopitent against the modern systems. Stepping out of the tube and moving across hastily constructed platforms and down the metal ramp, lights strapped to each of the platforms cast a dim shadow on the ancient and burnt walls. The wheels of his father’s chair echoed throughout the wide and dead chamber. Down. And down. And down. Moving down. And down, and down.

Ironically, the bowels of such a grand tower, the very roots and core; were not at the basest level of the city which grew around it. But it was in a special part of Ninjago City known simply as the void. The void is the ground level of the city. Ancient, traditional, its technology rooted in the old days. And yet the aged population there enjoy their life, freedom and location. More than that, 

The machines they had set up were simple, as finding compatible technology was hard. Four hundred years of advancement while this… thing laid hidden and both in plain sight. Jay approached timidly, as if the thing would bolt to life at any moment. 

It was around seven feet tall, a body made of scratched up and decayed titanium. Graying silver skin and hair, and the scraps of what appeared to be a smart suit. It’s crystalline eyes were empty and stared out forwards, as if staring deeply into Jay’s very soul. It was missing an arm and half a leg. Wires hung out of the holes, no not wires, veins. They were human like. 

“A brief X-ray showed us something we’ve never seen before, with the exception of his central power core, his insides are almost identical to humans, but obviously with artificial organs and such.” Borg said, spewing out all of the information they knew about the robot.

Jay instead walked over and crouched before it, staring at the slumped-over creature’s eyes. They stared back. It was lifelike, more so than most robots or androids have been in the past, and with this being such an ancient one… it chilled him. It was very unnerving.

“And he’s still active!” Finished Borg, panting with excitement.

“WHAT?!” Jay spun around and stared at his father in pure shock.

“Well his power core is still active, but disabled. If we can figure out how to reactivate it, he’ll turn on. Think of what we could learn!”

“And you want me on this?”

“There’s nobody I’d trust more, my son. A breakthrough like this would move you up, not only in the world, but within the company - and it certainly wouldn’t seem like nepotism. So, what will you need?”

Jay took a glance at all which was around them. 

“First, more power, I’ll need more lighting for this to be an adequate and safe work space. Secondly, I’ll need someone capable of doing a lot of heavy lifting and manual labour, we might need to do a lot of repairs, or move a lot of machinery around… or maybe restrain him. And I’ll need someone who’s skilled in mechanics, but old world mechanics.”

“You don’t find many of that last one around…”

“Don’t worry… I think I know a girl.”


End file.
